


JATP Hire Help

by Samster85



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Magic Reggie, Non-Consensual Touching, Plaid bros, Spark Stiles Stilinski, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samster85/pseuds/Samster85
Summary: Julie and the band need help with handling Caleb. Will a Sassy P.I. and his fiancée be the answer they are looking for?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	JATP Hire Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before they came out with Reggie's last name being Peters. 
> 
> This is not beta, all mistakes are my own. I don't own any of these characters. 
> 
> I LIVE for kudos and comments. 
> 
> PS> I hope you all are surviving the crazy pandemic world we find ourselves in. on March 16th it will officially be one year since I got sent home from work and have been working from my home office since. I miss people! Hope you enjoy this story.

Alex is distraught because he can’t locate Willie. What if Caleb did something to him? Julie and the guys felt out of their league on how to handle this. 

“What if we find someone who can get rid of ghosts? A lifer with talents. That’s gotta exist right?” Reggie questions. 

“Reggie, not everything is like the movies,” An exasperated Luke sighs. 

“No, Reggie is right.” Julie starts to say. “I am? I mean, yes I am.” Reggie states proudly. 

“I think we should sick Carlos on this. He knows about you now. He and Flynn may be able to find something.” Julie then calls Carlos to the garage and texts Flynn. They are both in. 

Not even a day later the two have a result. There’s a guy in San Diego that apparently deals in all things supernatural. 

Reggie leans over Flynn’s shoulder and reads aloud “Stilinski’s Supernatural Agency. Is it unexplainable, odd, or downright scary? Then give SSA a call today. It says they deal in ghosts, werewolves, kitsunes, and so on. I don’t even know what half of that stuff is!”

Carlos turns to Julie who gives him the go ahead to call. 

“Stilinski’s Supernatural Agency this is Stiles, how may we be of service to you today? There that make you happy Peter? I answered the phone professionally.” In the background they hear ‘Yes sweetheart but you forgot to mute, and they can still hear everything.’ “FUCK! I mean sorry about that. Again, I’m Stiles how can I help?”

“Are you sure about this guy Julie? I don’t want to leave Willie’s life in the hands of a crackpot.” Alex says concerned. 

“Who’s Willie? Is he a missing person? Possessed? What’s the situation?” The group stares at the phone. This guy could hear the ghosts? What the heck! 

“Um, Stiles right?” Julie hesitantly says, “My friend Alex is going to explain the situation.” Alex takes a deep breath “My friend Willie is a ghost but he is missing. There is another ghost, he has control of Willie’s soul and there is a lot of other stuff with him but my main concern in Willie.”

There is silence on the line and the group is thinking maybe it was fluke the guy heard them the first time. “Ok, a missing ghost, that’s a new one. And you can see this ghost right? Have conversations and interact with him?”

This guy really is legit. He can hear the ghosts. “Yes, we are actually in a relationship. Um…in fact, I am a ghost too?” Alex’s voice raises up to a squeak.  
“Oh, well, this is definitely a first. You must be pretty powerful to call me like this. How old are you? In ghost years. I mean I need both but asking age can be rude so I mean you don’t have to tell me and ‘Stiles you’re rambling darling’ oops, thanks Peter. Um anyway. What more can you tell me?”

Reggie hops into the conversation “So me and my bandmates ate bad street dogs and died in 1995 and then like a month or so ago we totally came back as ghosts to our old music garage to find Julie, whose mom died and she wasn’t inspired by Music so we go....” 

“Look” Luke interjects glaring at Reggie, “Short version is Julie can always see us but when we play music everyone can hear us, and when we play with Julie they can see us too. Our friend Willie was trying to help up talk to other people as well and took us to this Ghost Hotel and Caleb Covington wants us for his band but we said no and”

“Hold up!” Stiles yells through the phone. “Caleb Covington the possibly evil ghost who runs the Hollywood Ghost Club? That’s who you’re mixed up with? Well Shit.” Everyone is surprised that this Stiles knows of Caleb. 

“Have you met him before?” Julie asks. 

“No but I’ve had several cases where ghosts want to cross over but can’t because Caleb has their souls. I’ve been working on a way to break the stamp but not sure how yet. I mean I have a lot of magic but ghost magic is different. “

“You have magic?!” Reggie exclaimed! “That is so cool. What can you do? Can you teleport? What about…”

“Not the time Reggie.”

“Sorry guys.” 

Stiles laughs and in the background they hear the Peter guy “Good Lord Stiles, do you have a relative you don’t know about? That Reggie guy could be your twin with his rambling and jumping around”.  
“Shut it creeper wolf you love me for those qualities. Anyway, yes, I have magic. I think it’s high time I came out there to investigate this in person. Give me your address and phone and we can set up a rendezvous. 

“Rendezvous? Really Stiles.”

“Shut up Peter, it’s classy!”

Julie gives Stiles her address and phone as well as Flynn’s phone number as a backup. It seems like they may be able to get a handle on this Caleb situation after all. They all sigh in relief knowing they have someone coming to help. 

=====================================

Ever since Stiles had fully come into his Spark he has been able to see ghosts and all types of creatures. It started in college and once the creatures knew he could see them things got bad for a while. Stiles decided to drop out of the FBI and focus on a forensics degree instead. He worked on getting his private eye license at the same time. Peter Hale, the bane of his existence, at least back then, noticed what the others didn’t, Stiles struggling. Peter noticed the sleepless nights, the fear in Stiles eyes, the never going outside anymore tendencies. It started small, a meal prepared here, a filled fridge there, a card left for a magic practitioner who could help train Stiles. Over time, between Peter and Mrs. Avery, Stiles mentor, the young spark began to gain his old confidence back. Now, at age 26, he and Peter own a thriving business and live in the apartment above it. Well, they also own the other two apartments in the building because Peter said he needs his space. Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed his wolf. 

Stiles has encountered ghosts bringing stories of Caleb Covington and his club in Hollywood. Bits of pieces over the last few years. Whatever ghost magic was being used Stiles nor Peter have encountered it before. Stiles was debating on finding the club to see what he could find out but Peter kept telling him to do more research. Don’t go in blind sweetheart is his favorite saying. The phone call he got from Julie Molina and her ghost band, (Ghost Band, how awesome is that?!) made the decision for Stiles. He and Peter packed their bags and headed out to Hollywood. 

“Hey Creeper Wolf, maybe we can find time to make out on the Hollywood sign huh” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. Peter sighs deeply “I thought we were past these teenage urges to do things like that?”

“Peter, petey-bear” (No Stiles you know how I feel about that name) “Don’t you wanna sex me up where we could get caught? You know you like a bit of danger!” the doe eyes plead with the wolf’s winter blue. With a disgruntled growl “fine, maybe. Let’s see how this case unfolds first. I am not exactly thrilled about it. I don’t trust this Covington situation.”

“Relax, I want to see if I can get in and get a good look at the operation.”

“Fine, but I want it down that I am against this.”

“So noted.”

The pair arrived at the hotel not far from Julie’s place. Stiles called and they set up a time to meet at her music garage when her dad was out. They got into Peter’s fancy car (you can’t drive around Hollywood in that piece of junk jeep Stiles!...RUDE! My baby is super reliable.... NO, we need to make a good impression.... FINE.) and head out to the meeting spot. They find the music space and Stiles is in awe. “This place is amazing!” Stiles exclaims and then he sees the group of teenagers, god he remembers those days, and introduces himself. “Hey, I’m Stiles, this is my fiancée Peter and we are here to help.” He gives his best grin and confident stance. “I take it the three dudes in classic 90’s wear are the ghost band? Nice plaid man!” 

“No, do not get distracted by the plaid. You ghost, take that off, I finally got this one away from wearing that ghastly pattern every day. He doesn’t need encouragement.”

Reggie gasps “What crazy talk is that? And this is my security plaid thank you very much. Wait until you die and see how you feel.”

“Been there done that and came back fine.” Stiles snorts “Well, better than I was.” Peter clarified grudgingly. 

“Yeah, instead of an insane killer he’s now just a regularly amoral asshole. But I love him. And we will definitely talk plaid later” Stiles winks at the brunette ghost. Said ghost’s cheeks slowly dust with pink. 

Julie, wanting to get a hold of the situation, and trying to ignore the insane killer comment, hoping it’s a joke, starts introductions. “SO, your plaid loving twin over there is our bassist Reggie, the blonde in pink is our drummer Alex, and this guy here is Luke.

Peter and Stiles nod their heads in greeting.

“So how can you see the guys? I mean without them playing music?” Julie queries.

“I am what is known as a Spark. There aren’t a lot of us but those that do exist can see everything for what it is. Glamours don’t work, different planes of existence are as easy to look at as gazing out a window. It took some getting used to. When it first hit I was hunted by a lot of creatures who wanted my untapped power. Thanks to honey bear over here (Peter growls at him) I was able to get control.”

“Wow that sounds scary” Alex mumbles. He was really worried about Willie now. 

“What all has happened? Give me the down low.” 

The group takes turns going through what has happened the last month or so. Once Stiles hears this all he sits in silence. After 5 uncomfortable minutes he speaks “Ok, so …Lifers? Can get into this club, if they have a certain amount of money anyway. And they are sold on the afterlife being this amazing party when really they would be working against their will. But wouldn’t know it until too late. And then you do as your told or poof forever. I think Peter and I should be able to buy into this club for a night.” he pauses. A frown forms on his mole dotted face. “Julie, you said you could hug Luke AFTER he said they would rather disappear? Or was it after you said ‘I love you guys’?”

“The first one. Then they started to glow after the second thing.”

“It almost sounds like the key to breaking Caleb’s stamp is a mix of sacrifice on the ghost’s part, and love on the human’s part. The band was willing to poof forever and you loved them for who they are. But what about ghosts that can’t be seen by others. Huh. This bears further thought.”

At that precise moment someone called out “Julie? Are you back here?”

“That’s Nick!” Julie hisses out. 

“Peter, guys, hide. I want to meet this Nick.” Peter rolls his eyes but climbs into the loft space and the guys poof out.

Julie steps out of the garage, “Nick, Heeeeey! What brings you here? I was...”

“Just showing me around. I’m a Cousin of Julie’s, you can call me Stiles. I heard about her playing at the Orpheum. Couldn’t believe I missed it. I was hoping she could give me a sample of what I missed.” Stiles brightly says coming out of the garage and shaking Nick’s hand. Stiles gets a shiver and when he sees the purple mist surrounding the boy and the shadow in his aura Stiles knows this kid is possessed. Probably by Caleb. Crap. Don’t react, don’t react he mantras in his mind.

“Cousin huh. Cool. I was wondering if we could hang out but I’ll come back another time. You in town long?” Nick asks. 

“Not sure right now but definitely a couple of days. It was nice to meet you Nick. “

The young man gives him an appraising look, one not normally seen on a 16 year old. “Likewise. See ya Julie.” With that he walks away. Stiles grabs Julie’s arm and drags her to the garage. He mutters a spell to sound proof the garage as well as ensure no spirits can enter or leave. The band shivers. 

“What was that? It felt weird.” 

“That, Reggie, would be me working magic. Nick is possessed. And I think he’s possessed by Caleb.” Stiles announced to the shocked teens. 

“Stiles, if it was Covington then you can’t go to the club. He’ll know it’s you.” Peter has a pleading look in his eyes.

“I don’t like it but you’re right Peter. I can’t risk it. Would you be able to go in being as you are? Do you think they would notice that there?”

“What are you guys talking about? Possessed? We can possess people? Guys I wonder if we could do that to Bobby! Get him to tell everyone about us so our families get some royalties!” Luke is practically jumping up and down. 

“Whoa slow your role ghost man. Possession is not something to mess with. It can destroy a host, make them insane or worse hurt others. If I ever find out you guys did that, I don’t care how nice you are, I will end you.” Stiles glares. Luke shivers again but in slight fear. This guy must have really seen some stuff. 

“Pardon my dramatic partner. It’s a touchy subject. Sweetheart, I don’t think they would be able to tell what I am but I think a contingency plan would be good in case they do. Ok?” 

Reggie, curious has ever, “Um…what do you mean what you are. Aren’t you human?”

“No.” 

“Care to elaborate” Alex demands. 

“No.” Peter says again, this time with a spark in his eye. 

“Ok, backing off. On all counts.” Alex puts his hands up in surrender. 

“Look, I’m sorry this is happening but we definitely need to get this under control. Covington definitely needs to be stopped. Especially with what he is doing to spirits like Willie and humans like Nick. Peter, did I pack the Gajos grimoire? I think there may be some things in there about how to handle ghosts.”

“Gajos? That’s my last name” Reggie has a bewildered look on his face. Stiles and Peter glance at each other, a silent conversation of raised eyebrows and eye rolls. 

“Reggie, did you have magic when you were alive? Did anyone in your family act oddly or did weird things happen around you or them?” Stiles inquiries. 

All eyes turn to Reggie. His face is scrunched up in concentration. “I…I don’t think so? I mean my parents fought all the time so ya know there always seemed to be broken things all over the place.”

Luke chimed in “Reggie, you said you always managed to get out and in without them noticing and dude, I never could figure out how with that noisy window of yours. Now that I think about it, the band really came together once Reggie joined. It’s like when the three of us are together the music is everything. People even told us it reaches into their souls. They feel connected. Could that have been Reggie?” 

Another glance at each other and Peter gives a nod of go ahead. “Ok, so my mother’s last name was Gajos. I know she moved from this area and never talked much about her family. I know I inherited my magic from her bloodline. You might be a relative of mine Reggie. I think you maybe have some magic flowing in you and it sparked here and there but it never had a chance to fully develop, if it would have at all. I think that may be part of why you guys are stronger. The magic Reggie had bonded you three. And whatever your connection with Julie only strengthened it. I still think what you did to break the stamp will work for others but it was more powerful because of the Gajos spark.”

The garage is silent. A pin could probably be heard if dropped. Reggie tumbled backwards onto the couch in shock. “Stiles, how did you develop your spark?” Alex asked, curious. 

“Well, um…not the fun musical way Reggie was, that’s for sure. I lit it using mountain ash to trap a dangerous supernatural creature when I was 16. I didn’t give it much thought again until my first semester of college at FBI school. Umm let’s just say things happened and torture is not the way I would recommend freeing your magic. After that I could see everything and that’s when I knew I needed to train and protect myself. I really think you guys may be able to train your powers and do stuff other ghosts can’t. I think that is why Caleb targeted you in the first place. I think he could possibly sense it. Shit…..that means he may have sensed it on me earlier.” Stiles whips around to Peter. His wolf does not look pleased. 

“Stiles, I think we need to regroup.”

“Yeah, ok. Um…try not to talk about this where anyone could hear ok? Especially about Me or Peter.” Stiles whispers his spell and he and his fiancée head out. 

========================================================

The little group of 4 were in shock. Information flooded their brains. Torture, magic, other creatures. It was all so much. Julie was reeling. She was 16 for goodness sake. She was a singer in a ghost band, she wasn’t supposed to have to deal with this level of crazy. But you said it Julie, you’re in a ghost band she chided herself. She looked over to see Reggie, now standing, pacing and mumbling about being magic. Luke looked like he wasn’t sure if they were as good as he thought or if magic played a part, and Alex seemed sad. Probably worried about Willie. How did life become this?

“I can’t believe I may be magic. ME! Magic!” Reggie had said this several times now, Alex getting frustrated yelled “What about Willie? Nothing was resolved, just more questions!”

“Alex, I think by handling Caleb that will lead to freeing Willie. I think Caleb is more dangerous than we thought and we need to be cautious. Especially around Nick. We won’t know when he is or isn’t possessed.” Julie tried to reason. 

Alex seemed to calm a little at that thought. 

“So was our music that good or wouldn’t it have been if we didn’t have Reggie?” Luke questioned.

“Luke!” Reggie knelt down in front of his friend. “Luke, listen to me.” Reggie pleaded. “I was drawn to your music. The way you write words, the passion in your playing, even Alex. It was like there was a light surrounding you and I wanted to be a part of that. I wanted to make people feel the way you made me feel about music. Music is home, its feelings, it’s more than words can ever say. Please believe that whatever magic that guy thinks I may have had or have it is not the sole reason for this bands success. You hear me?” Reggie was begging for Luke to understand. This band, these guys, they were his everything. Luke looks into Reggie’s tear stained face. He can almost see the glow his friend is talking about. 

“I believe you.”

“Thank God.” Reggie and Luke hug. They sit on the couch contemplating what to do next. 

==============================================

Caleb left little Nick behind in his room. The boy never remembered when Caleb took over. Poor thing so confused on losing time but it was Caleb’s only in to that Julie girl. That way may also be blocked now. That ‘cousin’ she had over was no regular lifer. He was a spark. Caleb has been around long enough to know that type of power when he sees it. Especially when they shook hands. There was so much power there. If he could tap into that, mmmmm, what a glorious boost. Not bad to look at either. It was weird how much he looked like dear Reggie. Though all the boys had talent there seemed be something special about Reggie. Caleb couldn’t put his finger on it yet. He is going to have to regroup a little with this new player in town. 

Back at their hotel Peter and Stiles were “deliberating” (read arguing). “I won’t have you subjected to the possibility of being caught Stiles! With as strong as you are Covington most definitely could tell you were something magical!”

“Peter, I know. Ok. I already said I wouldn’t go but I am just as nervous for you to go into there. Is there someone we could call in that wouldn’t raise suspicion? What about Chris? Or Braden?”

“Only if you want them selling their soul. Remember the price of admission?”

“Shit!” Stiles started pacing. 

“Darling, I truly believe that as long as I am sneaky enough I can scope it out without actually selling anything. And I already got my soul back once, shouldn’t be too hard to do it again.” He shamelessly winks at his partner.

“Ugh! Fine you make a point. Do you want to do this tonight or give a few days?”

“Let’s get some dinner. There is an exquisite Italian place down the road and then we can come back and enjoy this bed. We will make plans tomorrow with the ghost gang.” Stiles flushed a little then nodded his agreement.

As Stiles and Peter wound down, Julie was winding up as she explained everything to Flynn over the phone. 

“Flynn, you don’t understand. This is more than ghosts. This guy was talking about all sorts of creatures, and torture, and being hunted. It was scary. Not to mention the whole Reggie may have magic or something. It was super intense.” She finally lost her momentum and flopped onto bed.

“Julie, I wasn’t there, and that sounds messed up but the main thing is, can he help? Did this guy say he would leave you alone to deal with it?”

“No.” she hesitantly replied.

“Then why are you worried. Yeah, it’s unnerving there may be things like that out there but at least now we have an explanation for Carrie right?” Flynn laughed trying to ease the tension.

Julie huffed “fine, I guess you’re right. It’s not like they info bombed us and then said good luck with dealing with Caleb. They said they needed to regroup.”

“See! They are taking their time to do this safe.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am, that’s what besties are for. Night girl. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Bye Flynn.” Julie’s tension had melted some but she still had this feeling like something awful was going to happen soon. 

Stiles and Peter show up at Julie’s place the next afternoon. “Ok my ghostly friends, and lifers, Peter will be going to the club as a brand new guest. Hopefully the first taste is free of selling souls or servitude.”

“What if It’s not?” Luke asked. 

“Well, I either balk at the entrance fee, leave and slip in the back, or I accept it.” The bandmates look at each other. They have a small conversation with head bops and hand motions. 

“Cool but what about your soul. You can’t get it back. It will be super hard anyway. I know Willie has tried to free himself for years.” Alex states.

“Willie is your boyfriend right my lovely pink one?” Alex blushes as Peter’s words. 

“Um, well, we haven’t…”

“Peter, they were teens in the 90’s, being gay wasn’t super open like it is now, remember old man?”

“Pfft…you were complaining about my age and experience last night sweetheart.” Everyone blushed at that comment. Julie cleared her throat.

“Alex is right though. What if you DO have to sell your soul or get Caleb’s stamp?”

Stiles sighs out “It would be tricky but Peter has lost his soul before and we got it back. And that was way freakier circumstances and a pissed off banshee afterwards.”

“I still have to buy Lydia a pair of Jimmy Choos every couple of years” Peter grumbles. Stiles laughs at that. 

The teens are completely confused by the looks on their faces so Stiles takes pity. “Look, I know this is scary. This is not the rainbows and butterflies of magic. I think you are strong enough to face this though. With what little I have gleaned you all are fighters and that will help a long way in bringing Caleb down and freeing the souls.”

The group seems to pick themselves up a little, preening at the encouragement. “When are you doing this? Can I go with you?” Alex asks. He really wants to see if he can find Willie. 

“Alex, that would be great!” Stiles exclaims. “We haven’t been and it was hard to get good directions out of those that have come to us in the past. I ask that you stay out of Peter’s way though. Don’t be seen with him if possible. Got it?”

Alex nods “Yes, I will definitely follow directions, at least more so than those two” he jerks his head to Reggie and Luke. 

“Hey!” Reggie huffs. 

“All love Reg but if you DO have magic I don’t want Caleb figuring that out. Best you stay away. And Luke” Alex quickly says when he sees the boy open his mouth “You need to help keep Julie at ease ok?”

Both band mates nods in agreement. Peter will be going to the club that night so the gang has 4 hours to kill before opening. Julie pulls out her homework, Alex sits with Peter and Stiles to go over the plan for the night, Luke is working on lyrics. Reggie decides to pay a visit to Flynn. She is really nice but strong. Funny, open minded, and totally cool all the way around. Ok….so he may be developing a small crush. It wasn’t bad when she couldn’t see them (other than when they played) but since Julie saved them, Carlos and Flynn can see them all the time as well. He poofs just outside her bedroom door and knocks. 

Flynn opens with door and her face lights up “Reggie! I’m so glad you’re here! Homework was getting so boring.” She opens the door wider for him to enter. Her room is as eclectic as she is. Bright and inviting yet hers. “So what’s up Reg? No practice today?”

“No, the rest of the group are working with that Stiles dude right now and I wasn’t needed for the time being. Thought I would pop in and see my new friend” he smiles brightly. They sat in companionable silence, with Flynn asking Reggie questions once in a while about math. He was a whiz with math and loved being able to help his friends out. An hour later Flynn stretches. “You want anything from the kitchen?” Reggie shakes his head no. He is scribbling on a piece of scrap paper. “Ok, I will be right back, I need some H20 and snacks.”

5 minutes later Reggie looks up when he hears something fall. “Flynn? You ok?”

“Yeah, just dropped the peanut butter. “she yells up the stairs. 

After another 10 minutes Reggie begins to wonder what’s taking her so long. He stands up to go and check the kitchen when Flynn appears next him. He squeaks out a sound of surprise. “You scared me!” 

Her eyes sparkle, “I scared a ghost? That’s excellent!”

Flynn’s smile seemed too wide, forced almost. He doesn’t see any snacks either. “Flynn, did you decide to eat downstairs? I thought you were bringing stuff up to nibble on for the night.”

“Don’t worry Reginald, I have everything I need.” Her eyes turned dark and did her voice get lower?

“Reginald? You never call me that. Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? Should I take you to Julie?”

Flynn prowled closer, “Reginald, my dear boy, I’m almost sad you don’t recognize me.”

“Caleb?” Reggie stumbles out.

“Got it in one sweet boy. I should have possessed this little nugget first instead of that pathetic boy. She knows so much more. And let me tell you Reginald” Flynn/Caleb leans in, arms trapping Reggie against the wall, “I am so excited to learn you might have magic. I also know about this Spark. I had suspicions but to have it confirmed by this one’s mind….mmmm…perfect. Now, I am going to leave Flynn’s person, be a good boy and stay still.” Flynn’s mouth opens and purple mist comes out. Caleb appears next to her and she falls limp to the floor. Reggie was frozen, was Flynn dead? 

“She’s alive Reginald, and very much going to remember all of this.” Caleb smirks. He blows purple smoke at Reggie who finds glowing ropes tying his hands together and a gag around his mouth. Caleb holds Reggie to him, back to front, and pulls out Flynn’s phone. Caleb snaps a selfie, “Evidence for her to send to that spark. I am willing to make a trade for a more powerful morsel than you. Now, let’s go settle in shall we?” with that Caleb poofs him and Reggie out of the room. 

============================================

A few minutes later Flynn groans. She sits up and almost immediately falls back as the memories rush her. The creepy man in her kitchen, him, Caleb, in her mind reading her thoughts and memories. Cornering Reggie. Reggie! Where is he? She frantically looks around. He is nowhere to be seen. She moves her hand which hits her phone. She opens it and finds the picture Caleb left with instructions below. Not Reggie. He is too sweet and kind to be in Caleb’s clutches again. None of the boys should be. She gets her bike and hoofs it to Julie’s place. 

Jumping off her bike, letting it fall Flynn screams as she enters the studio “JULIE!!! Help!”  
Everyone was there except Ray, Carlos, and Reggie. “Flynn, what’s wrong?”

“Reggie…..Caleb….he took” she can’t catch her breath so thrusts her phone to Julie. Julie opens it, gasps, and turns to Stiles. He and Peter were already heading her way. Stiles takes the phone. He pales as he reads the message. 

“What? What happened?” Luke and Alex demand. 

“It appears that Caleb possessed Flynn, found her memories and sussed out Reggie potentially has magic. He took Reggie in hopes to make a trade. Me for Reggie. If I refuse, Caleb will keep Reggie and slowly eat away his magically enhanced soul until there is nothing left.” 

“Stiles, you can’t turn yourself over. You know what he’ll do to you. Use you for your power until there is nothing left.”

“Peter, I can’t leave Reggie in that maniacs hands. We need a plan.”

The group huddles together to work through their options. Alex’s anxiety is going through the roof as he thinks about how Willie and now Reggie are in Caleb’s grasp. Maybe there is a way to get most everyone what they want. 

\--------  
Reggie was tied to a chair in Caleb’s office. The evil magician was leaning against his desk, giving Reggie an appraising look. “You know Reginald, I never said I wouldn’t touch until your little friends got here. I am ever so curious about how your soul tastes.” His face breaks out into a wide, sinister grin. He approaches the chair Reggie is in until he is leaning over the teen ghost. Caleb brings the gag down and caresses a finger along Reggie’s cheek. Reggie shivers in disgust. “You really are quite the eye candy. Let’s see if the soul matches the packaging.” 

Caleb places his hand behind Reggie’s head as he leans in and kisses the bassist. It’s brief, thank goodness, but Reggie wants to puke. The puking sensation turns to pain as Caleb backs away from him. A red glow follows the man as he sucks in part of Reggie’s soul. When he exhales the red stops flowing leaving the bassist with a dull ache all over. 

“Mmmm….you taste like chocolate ice cream with a hint of cinnamon and spice. Quite the combo. I can’t wait to taste that delicious looking spark”

A knock on the door interrupts whatever the magician was about to say next. He stomps to the door and opens it a crack “What! I told you not to bother me for the next hour.”

A nervous, stuttering voice replies “Sir, one of those ghost band boys is here. The blonde one? He was wants to speak with you.”

“Very well, send him in.”

Alex walks into Caleb’s office, twisting his hands in anxiety. 

“To what do I owe your visit Alexander? I thought I was clear in my message, I want the spark you boys know.” 

Alex gulped, “Look, I don’t know the guy that well. I was there when they planned everything to get Reggie. I can’t risk him getting hurt. I came to make a deal. I get Reggie AND Willie, free from soul stamps, and you get the powerful magic guy. He is planning on raiding this place in two hours, right before your show.”

Reggie could not believe what he was hearing. “Alex, NO! What are you doing?!”

“Hush Reggie darling, the adults are talking” and with a wave of his hand Caleb replaced Reggie’s gag.

Caleb puts an arm around Alex pulling him to the desk. “Thank you for the warning; however, why would I do a thing like that? Why not keep both plus the spark? Especially now I know when he is coming? Way more power that way.”

“B…because you would only have to keep one person restrained and under control instead of three?” Alex says, his voice going up and into a whisper. 

Caleb gives him a thoughtful look. “You may have a point. And if this spark is as strong as I think, I definitely wouldn’t need any one else for quite some time. You have yourself a deal Alex!” Caleb held his hand out for a shake. 

Alex hesitates “Last time I shook your hand I got stamped, how about we do this in writing?”

“Smart lad.” With a twirl of his hand a contract appears. Alex takes it and reads it over to ensure everything is in place. “Ok,” he looks to Reggie who has disappointment in his eyes, “One last thing, never ever do you come after us again, even after you drained the spark dry. The rest of eternity is ours.”

“You drive a hard bargain but know how to cover the bases” with another twirl a section was added in about their freedom. 

“I guess then it’s time to give me a pen.” Alex says, quite loudly actually. There is a burst of light and he and Caleb are blown against opposite walls. 

In saunters Stiles, with Peter at his back. “So this is the infamous Caleb Covington. I’ve had a lot of ghosts come to me for help trying to find a way to escape you. You want power? See if you can handle this!” Stiles grasps Caleb’s face in is hands and starts pushing his magic into him. While this was happening, Peter untied Reggie and then went to check on Alex. 

“Reggie, I’m so sorry I had to make you think I would betray you all. It was part of the plan. I had to throw Caleb off, make him think he had time.” Alex desperately wanted Reggie to believe him. 

Reggie flung himself at Alex “I knew it. Deep down I KNEW you wouldn’t do that.” 

A gasping sound wrenched their attention away from the reunion. 

Caleb was glowing, his face a mask of pure agony. “You want power? It doesn’t work like you think. A body is made to handle certain amounts and, like a muscle, you stretch and grow it gradually. When you overpower, it’s like a surge into an electrical box.” Stiles pulls his hands away from Caleb, he tips slightly grabbing the desk. “You wanted power, I gave it to you. More than you would ever be able to handle.”

Peter’s eyes widen as Stiles’ words. “Duck, everyone down now and shut your eyes!” Not a second too late either. Behind his eyelids Reggie felt a hot heat. He didn’t open them again until he heard Peter give the all clear. When he looked there were glowing wisps floating towards the ceiling. A sound, like a jet plane starting, sounded low at first and got louder. It turned into cheers. Reggie, Alex, and Willie ran out to the stage. All the ghosts at the club were clutching their wrists in awe and celebration. 

“He’s gone!”  
“We’re free!”  
“Let’s play what we want band!” with that last exclamation the house band started playing a fun early 2000’s pop song. The lifers seemed confused, some leaving and others staying to take in the new atmosphere. 

=====================================

Back in the office Peter went to Stiles. “You silly boy. You could have drained yourself doing that!”

Stiles smiled up fondly at his fiancée, “I knew my limit and I knew what would destroy him wouldn’t overall hurt me.” He sits up. “Whoa, ok lover, maybe you could carry me? And maybe get me some curly fries once I wake up from passing out?” Never one to resist those damn bambi eyes Peter scoops up his love, and nuzzles his hair. “Of course sweetheart. Anything for you.” 

Stiles mumbles something about a “sweetwolf” and then passes into unconsciousness. Peter walks him to the car and heads back to the Molina’s studio. Once there, he prods Stiles awake as he carries him to the couch. It’s important to hear this part before falling back into oblivion. 

“Oh my gosh! Did he really do it? Did Stiles destroy Caleb?” Luke exclaimed. He, Julie, and Flynn had stayed back as a secondary team in case the first plan didn’t pan out.

“Yeah man, you should have been there! He went up in little white sparkles and poof, bam, bang, gone. Everyone with a stamp is free!” Reggie responded. 

Flynn made her way to Reggie, “are you ok? Did Caleb hurt you?” The group fell silent waiting for his answer. He fidgeted, not really wanting to say. “Reg, your silence makes me think he did” Flynn prodded. 

“Ok look, it wasn’t awful. He um….kissed me.” 

“If he wasn’t dead I’d kill him” stiles hissed as he sat up, more awake than before. 

“It…it was quick, it was really so he could suck out some of my magic. When he backed away a red light was being pulled into him. He said that I, well, um” Reggie scratched his neck in a nervous gesture, “tasted like chocolate ice cream with a hint of cinnamon and spice. He said he couldn’t wait to taste Stiles spark.”

“That is truly disturbing and I am doubly glad you killed him darling,” Peter says as he pulls Stiles tighter to him on the couch. 

The rest of the night was talked about to catch the others up. Peter and Stiles went back to the hotel (but not before Stiles got his curly fries). The next morning, well, early afternoon, Peter and Stiles stop one last time at the Studio. 

“Look, Peter and I had a slight argument but I won out in the end. With you helping us get rid of such an evil spirit, and the fact you are teens, we are waiving the fee.”

“Thank you so much Stiles, but don’t you need it?” Julie questioned? 

“Nah, my fiancée is loaded” he winks and elbows Peter who gives him the side eye. “Yes darling, but that doesn’t mean we will be doing all cases pro bono.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know grumpy wolf.” He turns to Reggie. “My plaid compatriot, would you like to learn how to utilize what magic you have?”

Reggie’s mouth falls open. Learn magic? For real? “Hell yes! That would be awesome!” 

“Great, here is my phone and address, we will set up times for you to poof in. My only payment is that Peter and I” there is a rumble from Peter, “err… I mean I get into whatever concerts you guys are playing. Deal?”

“Deal!” 

The band goes about their business as the rest of the years pass. Reggie gets a handle on his magic and heritage, he and Flynn start dating, and his bass game is on point. Luke and Julie continue to write together as well as go out on dates. Julie finally told her Dad about the ghosts and he took to it pretty well. Alex and Willie are going super strong, Willie took over the Hollywood ghost club and it’s now a place for ghosts to learn how to ghost and get help figuring out their unfinished business. They still play shows for lifers on the weekends. When Peter and Stiles did finally get married, they had the now nationally sensational band Julie and the Phantoms play at their reception. 

And in 2032 Julie and the Phantoms both released a hit country album (Home is Where my Horse is winning song of the year) and were inducted into the Rock n Roll Hall of Fame, with all the members there. 

The End


End file.
